


Jinx

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s04e06 Jinx, Fix-It, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Apparently the last time someone jinxed the 118 they had 36 calls in one shift. Not to mention Buck’s accident with the fire suppression system, leaving him covered in foam.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.😇
> 
> \--
> 
> I didn't love Ana, so here's my fix-it, hope you'll love it.

Buck had a clipboard with a list attached to it in his hand and was having a little fun with Eddie, making sure they were checking off everything they had in the fire truck so they could determine what supplies they needed to restock it properly.

“Trauma bag?” Buck asked.

“Yup,” Eddie replied.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Buck asked him, curling his hand around his ear.

“Check,” Eddie replied with a smirk.

Then Hen and Chim wandered over and Hen made a crack about who gave Buck a clipboard, obviously harking back to his time as a fire marshal. She pondered Buck’s reply about being Buck 3.0 now and asked what had happened to Buck 2.0. Buck mentioned how his parents were willing to attend therapy sessions with him and how he wanted to stop dwelling on the past and look to the future, hence Buck 3.0. They didn’t have much time to discuss it any further when the new B-shift probie appeared on the scene and jinxed them all by saying his shift was quiet.

“Whoa, did he just say…” Hen stopped as Chim and Buck hurried to her side.

“No! Don’t say it again!” Chim said to the shocked probie.

Hen jumped in then, wondering aloud if maybe saying it again would undo the curse.

Chim was quick to reply, “Maybe if he says it a third time the Candyman will show up and kill us all. Let’s not taste the theory.”

Eddie didn’t believe in curses or jinxes and just laughed and rolled his eyes as they talked.

Buck explained to the poor innocent probie, “That word is forbidden in the firehouse, any house. We just, we don’t use the Q-word.”

“Who used the Q-word?” Bobby asked from upstairs.

The alarm bells rang and they all sprang into action, groaning that the probe really had jinxed them.

Apparently the last time someone jinxed the 118 they had 36 calls in one shift. Not to mention Buck’s accident with the fire suppression system, leaving him covered in foam.

The first call took them to what at first seemed like just a regular, everyday car accident, but then Bobby drew their attention to the idiot that had duct taped himself to a billboard above the sidewalk.

Chim, Hen and Buck kept trying to convince Eddie at every call they attended that they’d been jinxed, but he still refused to believe it, even when a live power pole fell on their truck, trapping them inside. Chim got out his phone and researched how to lift a curse, going so far as to text Josh to ask him to bring what he needed.

Later, back at the station, Eddie couldn’t sleep so he walked into the kitchen area and watched as Bobby got rid of the ruined mac and cheese from earlier while the other three members of his team sat around reading.

“Am I interrupting book club or something?” Eddie asked, playing with a water bottle in his hands.

Hen replied as she pointed to herself, Chim and Buck in turn, ”Medical, babies, women.”

Eddie made a joke about that explaining why Buck had a book in his hand, which Buck turned back on him by asking, “Eddie, what would you say Ana’s love language is?”

“Traitor,” Eddie hissed at him as noticed the others close their books and turn their attention to him.

“The baby’s not here yet. Who’s Ana?” Chim asked gleefully, setting down his book and looking at Eddie.

Eddie was about to say something when the alarm sounded.

When their shift was finally over, Bobby wanted to treat them to breakfast, but as they set out to leave Bobby looked around, noticing that Eddie wasn’t following them. “You want to meet us there, Eddie?” he asked.

Eddie just smiled at them and said, “Sorry, I already have plans.”

On their way to breakfast, Buck asked Bobby, “Do you think he’s going to see Ana?”

“It’s a possibility. Unless you want to do something about it...” Bobby replied, raising his eyebrow at him.

Buck was frozen in place, feeling the others’ eyes on him. It was Hen who shook him out of it, urging him, “Go get your man!”

Buck texted Eddie to ask where he was, taking off the moment he got a response, needing to get there before Ana.

When he arrived at the place he spotted Eddie, looking somehow disappointed and defeated.

Exchanging a few brief words with the hostess, who pointed to where Eddie was seated, he hurried over to the other man.

“Hi, Eddie,” Buck said with a nervous smile and wave of his hand.

“Buck, what are you doing here?” Eddie asked, surprise written all over his face.

“I realized if you weren’t going to ask me out then maybe I should just invite myself,” Buck replied with a smile. “Besides, not to rub it in, but it kind of looks like the person you did ask out ditched you. Which, big mistake on their part.”

Eddie grinned up at him. “I guess it serves me right for not asking you out in the first place. I should work on that, asking you out, right?”

“I don’t think you need to anymore, considering I’m right here with you,” Buck replied with a shy smile.

“So, what should we order?” Eddie asked as he took Buck’s hand in his.

The End!


End file.
